L'enfant des tournesols
by silentlyOnumb
Summary: Kakashi Hatake possède quelques lacunes sur certains concepts sociaux : celui de la famille et de l'amour maternel, par exemple.


NdA : Cette histoire n'a pas vraiment d'intrigue, je le reconnais volontiers. Disons que c'est une historiette familiale et mignonnette sachant qu'au départ je voulais la faire tourner à la tragédie...Mais bon c'est le printemps c'est la période des amours naissants et j'ai plongé honteusement dans le fluff...Je me dis que je devrais élaborer au niveau de la protagoniste féminine (dont vous connaîtrez l'identité à la fin niark !) mais j'aime laissez libre court à l'imaginaire du lecteur sur ce sujet. Je m'excuse par avance si des phrases ont perdu leur verbe en cours de route ou des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire éventuelles...J'ai tapé ça vite et tard, sans bêta (qu'il va falloir que je me trouve sérieusement... .). Bref assez de blabla !

Enjoy !

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il détestait chez lui et que son père lui avait léguées involontairement. Des petits actes quotidiens, de la vie de tout les jours qui lui rappelaient amèrement son paternel. Et aussi des marques, de la matière physique, des choses immuables qu'il ne pourrait jamais éliminer complètement même si il le souhaitait de tout son être.

Il y avait ses cheveux. Cette masse immonde et hirsute de cheveux (une crinière oui !) qui poussait sur son crâne telle la tour de Pise en version aérienne et qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il les coupait régulièrement, à sa manière certes, mais il avait l'étrange impression que plus il les coupait, plus ses cheveux repoussaient. D'une logique imparable. Et puis ses cheveux étaient gris de surcroit. Gris depuis qu'il avait pris ses premières goulées d'air durant les premières minutes de sa vie.

Qui dans ce monde naissait avec les cheveux d'un vieux de 60 balais ? Ça l'exaspérait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer. Il se souviendrait toujours de la réflexion de son sensei Minato lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il rentrait dans les ANBU, l'élite de l'élite, où même les membres entre eux ne connaissaient pas leurs véritables identités.

_Kakashi...je n'ai pas besoin de te donner un nom d'emprunt. Tout le monde reconnaîtra qui se cache derrière un masque saupoudré de cheveux aussi gris que les tiens. Tu seras le premier anbu connu. Tu fais tout dans la distinction dis moi !_

Non justement...le gris c'était sensé le cacher, le protéger...il ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de se fondre dans le paysage. Son père disait toujours : _Soyons fiers Kakashi. Notre clan n'a peut-être pas de techniques secrètes, ni de pupilles aussi puissantes que celles des Uchiha, mais nous, nous ne devons notre réputation qu'à notre effort. Et on nous distingue par du gris...Je te l'accorde c'est très...étrange. Mais c'est comme cela, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Et puis au moins nous on se fera jamais de cheveux blancs...on en a déjà ! Enfin presque...haha !_

Il avait toujours eut du mal avec l'humour douteux de son père. Lui qui en plus possédait des cheveux longs qu'il attachait vulgairement en une queue de cheval, avant d'attacher son bandeau frontal, ce qui le rendait aussi menaçant qu'un samouraï...si seulement il ôtait ce sourire doucereux voir niais de son visage. Non vraiment il n'aimait pas ses cheveux.

Mais _**elle**_, _**elle**_ n'était pas d'accord. Évidemment, puisqu'_**elle**_ adorait le contredire. _**Elle**_ disait que c'était la preuve qu'il était indomptable même si parfois il aurait préféré que personne ne le considère comme un gosse de génie.

_Je trouve que ça fait...original ! Et puis tu sais...les grands génies sont souvent incompris et ne comprennent pas leur monde. Malgré tout tu ne veux pas te fondre dans le paysage. Tu veux paraître invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne sauront pas se montrer digne de ta présence. Et puis ce n'est pas gris : c'est argent. Tu scintilles au soleil...comme la neige qui est en train de fondre un premier jour de printemps. _

_**Elle**_ souriait drôlement quand _**elle**_ disait cela, les yeux plissés comme si le soleil caché derrière lui l'éblouissait trop. Il se foutait d'_**elle**_ et de sa tentative de réconfort poétique qu'il lui donnait envie d'éclater soudainement de rire, tellement c'était incongru, là en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille alors qu'ils sont couverts de sang séchés et que les cadavres jonchent le sol tels des tournesols fanés.

Après ses cheveux, il n'aimait pas son regard. Beaucoup de monde pensait qu'il le faisait volontairement pour se donner un "genre" mais non...vraiment c'était naturel chez lui. Il avait toujours aussi l'air motivé et blasé qu'un ado nul en maths devant une interrogation et qui sait pertinemment qu'il se loupera à tout les coups. Pourtant, c'était naturel. Son regard ne changeait sincèrement qu'en des occasions assez rares.

Il y avait changement en cas de surprise ou de honte : soit on l'avait forcé à lire son précieux Icha Icha, soit Naruto venait encore une fois de mal interpréter ses paroles.

_-Non franchement. Je commence vraiment à bien t'aimer Naruto. _

_-....kuuuuaaa ? Uuuuuuuuuuuaaaaah ! Vous me dégoûtez sensei ! Vraiment je pensais pas ça de vous je croyais que..._

_-N-non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...!_

Ou encore avant un combat et quand il devenait sérieux. Il sentait que ses yeux se durcissaient, tout son corps se tendait dans l'attente du contact sauvage et violent d'une attaque. Ses pupilles se noircissaient aussitôt, ses sourcils se rabaissaient contre le creux de ses yeux et tout son visage se crispait. Son père n'avait eu que de trop rares moment où son fils changeait d'expression, et il s'empressait de le complimenter : _Ah fiston...tu es le digne fils de ton père. Tu es tel l'eau qui dort....quand tu te réveilles tu déchaines les cascades et les chutes d'eau. _

Et en dernier lieu il y avait...le désir. Le désir charnel qu'il avait développé pour les femmes car après tout il était un homme mûr et adulte qui assumait pleinement ses besoins sexuels et humains. Et là il n'est plus...amorphe. Ses pupilles viraient de nouveau au noir et se dilataient sous l'adrénaline et la dopamine que produisaient la sensation d'un corps tremblant sous le sien. Et il couvrait de baisers son cou, sa gorge, son visage. Il adorait ce changement en lui et en_** elle**_.

_J'aime tes yeux. J'aime cette force que tu caches tout au fond de toi : tu la conserves, tu la chéris, tu la protège. _

Lorsqu'il songea que cette force c'était elle, il détourna brusquement les yeux et les ferma. La seule expression qu'il ne se permettait pas de faire passer à travers son regard était celle de la douleur. La douleur psychologique, mentale. Celle qui prend aux tripes et qui vous retourne le cœur, celle qui le laissait chancelant au beau milieu de la nuit en train de vomir tout ces sentiments corrosifs qui le détruisaient à petit feu à l'époque où il avait perdu Obito entre autre.

Et puis il y en avait une dernière, une qu'il ne s'était jamais vu faire mais qu'_**elle**_ connaissait. Le petit sourire en coin qui accompagnait deux yeux purifiés de tout nuages gris. Deux yeux argentés qui scintillaient sous un soleil d'été encore chaud et brave. C'était peut-être ce à quoi ressemblait ses yeux lorsqu'il se sentait heureux.

Après les cheveux et le regard...il n'aimait pas son visage qui lui renvoyait le miroir tout les matins : le portrait craché de son père. Bien sûr son masque n'était pas fait que _pour _cacher son physique : il avait un rôle purement stratégique également, celui de filtrer les odeurs que son nez sensible captait. Mâchoire volontaire, nez fin et aquilin, fossettes creusées sous son sourire, bouche aux lèvres fines et pâles...non il n'aimait pas que son propre visage lui rappelle tout les jours qu'il était le fils de Croc-Blanc. La dernière fois que son hokage Minato lui avait adressé la parole il avait 15 ans, et il avait laissé tombé tout les masques : l'habituel morceau de tissu bleu foncé ainsi que le masque d'anbu blanc et rouge.

_Bon je m'en vais botter le cul à ce renard Kakashi ! Si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit je veux que tu saches une chose...: arrête donc de cacher ce visage ! C'est un crime envers l'humanité que de ne pas faire profiter cet exemple parfait de virilité à la gente féminine...C'est du gâchis mon garçon, du pur gâchis !_

Si il doutait de l'humour de son propre père au tendre âge de quatre ans, il était devenu quasi hermétique à l'humour plus que vaseux de Minato Namikaze en tant qu'adolescent. C'était certainement égoïste de sa part de vouloir se cacher au monde, mais c'était une manière de se protéger de son père et de lui-même. La première fois qu'_**elle**_ avait baissé le masque ce n'était pas pour une occasion particulièrement romantique et tendre. Ce fut même tout le contraire. Ils s'étaient disputés (encore) et cette fois ils en étaient venus aux mains en plus des mots.

_Connard ! T'es qu'un connard ! Je te hais ! Tu ne fais que fuir, toujours, toujours ! Tu refuses de voir les choses en face ! T'es qu'un lâche...tu te caches derrière ce putain de masque ! Tu me rends dingue bordel ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le fils de Croc-Blanc ou toutes ces raisons stupides sans aucun fondement, c'est Kakashi qui m'intéresse ! _

_**Elle**_ avait alors arraché son masque. Comme si soudainement _**elle**_ avait trouvé la blessure qu'il avait pansée avec un pansement sale et usé et qu_**'elle**_ l'avait tiré brusquement. Il se vida d'un seul coup de ses sensations comme il aurait pu se vider de sa douleur et de son propre sang. Ce fut un véritable carnage, une hémorragie non contrôlée dans les règles de l'art. Il l'avait acculée contre un pan de mur et l'avait embrassée comme si le monde comptait s'écrouler dans la seconde. Ce fut tout sauf tendre. Ce fut violent, passionnel et _**elle**_ avait gardé des semaines durant des bleus sur ses poignets, une marque rougeâtre sur sa gorge et des lèvres quasi bleuies de ses baisers. Il avait culpabilisé pendant des mois même si _**elle**_ avait été consentante à cet...assaut. Il avait murmuré des centaines et des centaines d'excuses rauques sur son corps nu cette nuit là et _**elle**_ les avait effacées à chaque fois d'une caresse. Et _**elle**_ chuchotait :

_Il fait nuit et noir...avec ou sans masque, Kakashi Hatake, je sais qui tu es. La forme de ton visage, le froncement de tes sourcils, le tic nerveux de ta bouche...je les connais sans même les voir. Tu es Kakashi. Tu es différent de ton père. Regarde-toi dans un miroir : il n'est pas toi. Ce n'est que ton reflet.  
_

Il en aurait pleuré si il avait pu. Mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Qu'est ce qui le rattachait encore à son père...oh bien sûr sa loyauté envers Konoha, sa volonté du Feu, sa mère qu'il n'avait que trop peu connue...Oh et bien sûr son nom. Hatake.

Son nom représentait ce champ immense dont il ne voyait pas les limites qu'il couvrait de ses bras débraillés d'épouvantail nu et démuni face toutes les intempéries possibles. Mais il résistait à tout. Il avait été le survivant de l'attaque de Kyubi, il avait survécu à la mort d'Obito, celle de Minato, de son père et de tant de camarades...

Il avait vu tant de tournesols se faner au fil des années, tant de visages s'effacer de sa mémoire...Il devait avouer que si son père avait fait un choix judicieux dans sa vie, c'était bien celui de son nom. L'épouvantail des champs. Le truc moche et pas très utile planté au milieu d'un lopin de terre qui ne bouge pas d'un iota. Pas pratique ni même esthétique...ou même utile finalement. Enfant lors de ses premiers pas à l'Académie des ninjas, ses petits camarades s'amusaient à se moquer de son nom. Et il répondait du haut de ses cinq ans qu'il était fier d'être le gardien de la prochaine récolte et que sans lui ses soi-disants camarades mourraient de faim. Évidemment il ne comprenait pas un moment de ce qu'il racontait. Son père avait trouvé cette anecdote particulièrement drôle :

_Hahaha fiston...si jeune et déjà tu as un humour décapant ! Mais tu as raison, tu es là pour veiller sur la prochaine génération...Alors de temps en temps, même si je sens que ça va être dur de te bouger le popotin quand tu seras plus vieux, veille au grain pour le bien de la récolte._

A l'époque il n'avait pas compris les mots de son père. Cette histoire obscure de graine et de récolte l'avait travaillé jusqu'à ses 15 ans où il avait vu naître le précieux Naruto, avec sa touffe de cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux bleus. Ce genre de gosse là serait le précurseur d'une récolte fructueuse qu'il se devait de protéger bec et ongle. Il commença à aimer son identité quand il réalisa les progrès effectués par cette boule d'énergie digne du Yondaime, ainsi que ceux faits par sa génération. _**Elle**_, _**elle**_ disait que les champs, même après des années de jachère ou de gel, pouvaient toujours donner de magnifiques choses. Et plus important encore,_** elle**_ disait que lui aussi pouvait avoir sa propre récolte. _**Elle**_ disait que passer son temps à regarder grandir les autres c'était bien beau, mais qu'il fallait aussi penser à se faire grandir soi-même.

_Les autres, les autres...c'est très noble de ta part Kakashi. Et toi dans tout ça ? Quand vas-tu songer à ta vie...à force de t'occuper de la vie des autres, du village, ta vie à toi tu l'auras manquée. Ta vie...fais là avec quelqu'un. Construis ton propre monde, protège quelque chose qui te sera précieux pour toi. Rien que pour toi. Apprends donc à être égoïste ! _

Alors il s'était exécuté comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était quand il voulait bien faire un effort. Il devint égoïste en l'obligeant à rester à Konoha au lieu de repartir ailleurs. Il apprit à vivre au quotidien avec une femme, à la gérer et à se gérer. Il apprit également à mieux se connaître et à se redécouvrir. Il devint égoïste en proclamant qu'_**elle**_ était à lui, rien qu'à lui et que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait la toucher.

Une main bronzée et adulte le tira de la réflexion profonde dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un bon moment.

-Sensei ? Vous allez bien ?

-Ah oui...Naruto.

Il leva la tête vers le visage soucieux de son élève blond qui était devenu Hokage récemment suite à la pré-retraite de Tsunade. Naruto avait bien grandi et mûri...Comme quoi on pouvait faire quelque chose de presque miraculeux avec une aussi mauvaise graine. Le soleil se levait lentement dans la chambre d'hôpital où il était assis, à même le carrelage froid et dur, laissant quelques rayons dorés et chauds frôler timidement la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réfugiée. Pourquoi pensait-il à son père déjà...

-Vous tenez bien le choc à ce que je vois, enfin si on peut parler de choc...vous êtes courageux.

La voix réconfortante de Naruto ne fit que le distraire et il ne répondit qu'après un long moment de silence d'un ton lassé et fatigué :

-La nuit a été longue...

-Surtout pour _**elle**_. C'est beau ce qu'_**elle**_ a fait. Moi aussi je voudrais que ma femme se sacrifie autant pour moi.

-Mmmh...depuis _**elle**_ ne veut plus le quitter, elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. C'est le nouvel homme de sa vie...je ne peux rien y faire. Je l'ai perdue, _**elle**_ m'a traité de tout les noms d'oiseaux et–

Le rire clair et franc de Naruto Uzumaki éclata dans la chambre : le jeune homme riait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes. Des larmes de rire perlaient dans le coin de ses grands yeux bleus tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur pour trouver un appui fiable.

-Hahaha sensei ! Vous êtes drôle vraiment...vous êtes vraiment socialement inapte c'est même presque pire que Sas'ke...

Un raclement de gorge peu plaisant se fit entendre au fond de la pièce, là où le dit brun en uniforme d'anbu manifestait sa présence d'un roulement d'yeux noirs.

-Ferme ta grande bouche Naruto.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu parles à l'Hokage de ton village, Sasuke, menaça faussement Naruto entre deux pouffements de rire. L'Uchiha se contenta d'ignorer la remarque de son "hokage" avant de s'approcher de Kakashi toujours assis à terre, comme atterré par l'insouciance de Naruto.

-Faudra que vous appreniez à la partager, senpai, déclara sagement Sasuke qui se baissait à son niveau, posant à son tour une large main, plus pâle elle, sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Sa question résonna platement dans la pièce sous le sourire en coin de Sasuke qui hochait lentement la tête en guise de réponse.

-Hey v'la la vieille ! S'exclama soudainement Naruto alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur la Godaime qui était flanquée de Shizune à ses côtés. La dite vieille gratifia Naruto d'un regard sombre avant de se diriger vers Kakashi, talonnée par la petite brune. Sasuke s'écarta tout en relevant Kakashi d'un geste ferme et sans appel.

-Bon il me faut un nom, déclara solennellement l'ex-hokage à Kakashi qui restait bras ballant et le regard hagard face à elle. Devant son manque plus que probant de réaction Tsunade croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Kakashi Hatake, tiens tu vraiment à ce qu'il s'appelle patient n°25687 toute sa vie ou as-tu réfléchi avec elle à un nom ?

-Je veux le voir avant, avoua-t-il à mi-mots en détournant le regard.

Oui il voulait voir le visage de l'homme qui avait ravi le cœur de sa femme en l'espace de quelques secondes. _**Elle **_avait même dit que ça avait été le coup de foudre...Qu'est ce qui ne fallait pas entendre, vraiment !

-Bien alors allons-y, accorda Tsunade. Il suivit la blonde d'un pas mécanique, écoutant distraitement le pas militaire de Sasuke à ses côtés et le trottement essoufflé de Naruto à l'arrière qui résonnait dans le couloir blanc cassé et stérile. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté les hôpitaux qu'en cet instant mais le soutien silencieux que lui apportaient ses deux anciens élèves le poussait à continuer de marcher sans broncher, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Pourquoi avait-il fait la liste des choses qui lui rappelaient son père chez lui....

Une porte tout aussi blanche que le couloir apparut devant le petit groupe et Tsunade y entra sans la moindre appréhension. Kakashi tenta un ralentissement inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto mais cela ne passa pas sous le regard perçant de Sasuke qui le poussa en avant sans ménagement. Il atterrit tant bien que mal au milieu d'une nouvelle chambre pour retrouver un équilibre un peu précaire (il avait l'étrange et honteuse sensation que tout ses réflexes de ninja avaient été réduits à néant dans la nuit).

-Bien, et maintenant Kakashi ?

La question de Tsunade résonna dans son cerveau mais n'eut aucun impact sur lui. Il fixait avec insistance le petit lit par dessus lequel Naruto était penché alors qu'il étudiait avec sa curiosité naturelle et naïve le contenu.

-La vache c'est petit ! Encore plus petit que ma main regarde ça Sas'ke ! Sa main fait la taille de mon petit orteil presque !

Sasuke grogna un « mmh » qui se voulait désintéressé mais ses yeux brillaient de la même curiosité que Naruto. Il se pencha en avant, fit un rapide examen de la situation et se tourna vers Kakashi qui était toujours figé à la même place depuis qu'il était entré.

-Senpai...c'est sûr, c'est un adversaire redoutable. Il est vraiment effrayant.

Le ton moqueur qu'avait emprunté Sasuke fit lever les yeux de Kakashi pour croiser un regard noir teinté d'amusement et de raillerie. Naruto de son côté acquiesçait vivement en riant.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez peur de ça, sensei !

-De lui, corrigea Sasuke en tiquant au choix lexical de son meilleur ami.

-Oh c'est du pareil au même...

Kakashi s'avançait à pas prudents, prenant son temps tandis que Tsunade s'écartait de son chemin. Sasuke l'accueillit avec ce même petit sourire sarcastique et assuré, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Vous aviez raison senpai...ça fait pas plus de 50 centimètres de longueur ça a pas beaucoup de cheveux et absolument aucune dent...C'est un monstre avide de chair et de sang.

Il y eut un flash aveuglant de lumière pendant un très court instant. Puis un cri victorieux :

-Et c'est dans la boîte ! Je vais pouvoir la montrer à Sakura-chan dès qu'elle rentrera de mission !

-...c'était quoi ça ?

-Ça mon bon vieux Sas'ke c'est une boite à photo !

-..........tu veux dire un appareil photo, non ?

-Ah ? Ah bon...

Indifférent à la perplexité de Naruto et à l'agacement certain de Sasuke, Kakashi poussa d'un coup d'épaule ses élèves pour accéder à son tour au lit. Et la conversation ô combien intéressante à propos d'une malheureuse photo s'évanouit tout autour de Kakashi.

Cheveux argentés. Regard peu alerte. Grands yeux grisés. Lèvres pleines, joues joufflues et roses, ventre rebondi et vraiment c'était...c'était vraiment une toute petite chose. Petite et fragile chose qui observait le nouveau monde autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été lui-même aussi fragile. _**Elle **_était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. C'était sûrement de l'amour maternel se raisonna-t-il se traitant par la même occasion d'idiot pour avoir éprouvé de la jalousie pour un si petit être. Il tendit une main hésitante vers le visage du nourrisson qui babillait joyeusement. Et dire que...et dire que...

-C'est ton fils Kakashi. Il me faut un nom maintenant.

Tsunade s'était avancée à ses côtés, arborant un sourire tendre. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le lui tendit, l'encourageant ainsi à le prendre lui-même. A porter ainsi sa chair et son sang qui avait fait flanché la femme de sa vie pour la seconde fois. _**Elle **_qui avait toujours été si belle, si froide, comme un matin de printemps qui frissonnait encore d'un hiver tenace...Comment cet enfant avait-il pu lui donner la chaleur qu'il avait lui-même mit tant de temps à procurer ?

-Tiens-lui bien la tête, là voilà comme ça....

-Gah !

L'enfant réagissait étrangement au changement de porteur, passant d'un regard passablement curieux sur Tsunade à celui quasi hilare quand il atterrit dans les bras de Kakashi.

-Il est si...petit..., constata-t-il consterné, cette fois-ci à voix haute.

La voix grave de Sasuke s'éleva d'un ton railleur :

-Hey vous vous attendiez à quoi qu'il arrive déjà vêtu en uniforme de jonin avec votre mètre 80, vous saluant avec un kunaï pour vous dire tout simplement "hey salut Papa alors, à quand la prochaine mission ?"...?

-C'est que tu deviendrais sarcastique avec l'âge Sasuke, t'en serais presque drôle, commenta Naruto avec un ricanement peu flatteur.

-Tsssk..., fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint du brun qui relevait dédaigneusement la tête au plafond.

Mais déjà Kakashi n'écoutait plus de nouveau, trop absorbé par la nouvelle vie qui gigotait vigoureusement dans ses bras. L'enfant l'observait attentivement, comme si le visage de Kakashi faisait écho en lui et appelait "hey tu vois c'est moi ton père...je suis ton père...ton papa... ".

Son cœur se serra et il se souvint brusquement pourquoi il cherchait autant les petits détails qui lui faisait penser à son père chez lui. Inconsciemment il avait su...il avait su que ce petit gars serait son portrait craché. Il porta une main à son masque, serrant toujours l'enfant contre lui, et baissa le tissu lâche qui se mit à flotter autour de son cou. Un sourire fugace se glissa sur ses traits et son fils émit un hoquet qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de...surpris. Ses yeux gris s'arrondirent et sa bouche forma un O parfait ce qui fit accentuer le sourire de Kakashi. Il se retourna vers ses accompagnateurs pour interrompre entre autre une énième dispute entre l'hokage actuel et son garde du corps officiel brun.

-Hey c'est vrai que...c'est mon portrait caché !

-Comment voulez vous qu'on le sache sensei on n'a jamais vu votre vi-

Naruto qui se retournait sur son ancien maitre manqua de laisser tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol. Sasuke intimement choqué par le silence soudain du blond (mais extérieurement il n'en laissa rien paraître) se retourna à son tour pour faire face à LA raison de son mutisme.

-Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! S'exclama Tsunade en portant une main à sa bouche pour cacher tant bien que mal son...sa...son choc. Oui le mot choc était celui qui convenait le mieux. Sasuke approuva intérieurement les mots de la Godaime même si son self-contrôle légendaire lui permit de se taire.

Par contre il ne put contrôler ses yeux qui faillirent sortir de leur orbite à la vision de Kakashi au visage nu.

-K-k-k-k-k-k-k-akashi-sensei....c'est vous ? Coassa Naruto d'une voix faiblarde, tout en pointant un doigt tremblant vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Mais avant même que Kakashi ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, le blond faisait volte face vers son meilleur ami qui, déjà pâle de nature, devenait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

-Sas'ke...c'est le visage de Kakashi-sensei ? C'est ça Kakashi-sensei ?

-Hey je suis pas "ça", Naruto–

-Mais c'est une catastrophe ! C'est une bombe ! Sensei est une bombe ! Que(dis je une bombe nucléaire atomique ! C'est une déclaration de guerre ! Après toutes ces années de suppositions, d'extrapolations à se demander si le visage de sensei était déformé de quelques façons j'apprends qu'en fait c'est une espèce de dieu grec ? J'hyperventile Sas'ke j'hyperventile !

La scène dramatique (ou comique selon le point de vue) qui se déroulait sous ses yeux fit doucement sourire Kakashi. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle : assister à une des crises d'hystérie de Naruto qui s'étouffait dans ses propres paroles, voir Tsunade et Shizune le dévisager comme si il venait de descendre du mont Olympe avec une carte gold de membre au club des dieux grecs, ou encore la tentative échouée de Sasuke de récupérer un regard neutre et posé.

Le bébé dans ses bras s'agitait en battant l'air de ses bras, quémandant son attention qu'il lui accorda aussitôt.

-Tsunade-sama...il vous fallait un nom ? Demanda-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux le nourrisson.

-..heu...ça peut attendre Hatake...je...je vais...devoir y aller ! Shizune, on s'en va !

-O-oui Tsunade-sama !

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce précipitamment le rouge aux joues : bon sang qui aurait cru que ce paresseux doublé d'une perversion sans nom était en plus presque aussi beau que le dernier survivant du clan des Uchiha ? Pendant ce temps Naruto s'arrachait les cheveux, en panique face à la simple idée que Kakashi se rajoute à la liste des "hommes qui font perdre le contrôle aux femmes même mariées" en plus de Sasuke.

-Ah Sas'ke, qu'est ce qu'on va faire mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! Déjà qu'avec toi pour t'éviter d'être poursuivi par toutes les femmes de Konoha je t'ai promu anbu mais maintenant j'ai Kakashi sur le dos...qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Sasuke détacha enfin son regard de Kakashi pour foudroyer Naruto d'un raikiri visuel avant de prononcer ce qui serait certainement la phrase la plus longue de toute son existence :

-D'une Naruto, je suis anbu à cause de mes compétences et pas de mon look okay ? De deux je suis capable de mener une vie amoureuse stable tout seul comme un grand. De trois pour Kakashi il n'a qu'à garder son masque il l'a fait pendant 32 ans je pense que ça lui fera pas de grande différence... De quatre...-inspiration profonde- arrête de m'appeler "Sas'ke" ! Mon nom a trois syllabes, Sa-su-ke, c'est trop pour ton QI qui ne dépasse pas celui d'un hamster en cage ?

Le ton du brun s'était fait coupant et menaçant et Naruto émit un "gulp" peu rassuré à la fin du monologue ô combien aimable de son ami. Se rongeant mentalement les ongles jusqu'au sang Naruto décida que le mieux pour l'instant était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'humeur massacrante de Sasuke.

-Bon je vous laisse...toutes mes félicitations encore sensei, c'est un beau bébé que vous avez là ! Et n'oubliez SURTOUT PAS de remonter le masque...Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rappeler Sakura de sa mission pour traiter une hémorragie collective de tout le personnel hospitalier de Konoha.

Sur ces mots et après un dernier regard furtif sur Kakashi en marmonnant un "J'y crois pas, mais j'y crois pas !", il quitta à son tour la chambre laissant derrière lui un Sasuke épuisé par un trop plein émotif : il avait largement dépassé son quota d'émotions fortes pour les trois prochains mois.

-Et ben senpai...je savais que vous entreteniez votre mystère mais à ce point là...vous vous gardez pour _**elle**_ hein ?

-Ah...non. Je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité de me montrer en public, c'est tout. Mais _**elle **_saura te dire elle-même qu'_**elle **_est particulièrement heureuse que je ne me balade pas comme ça tout les jours..., répondit Kakashi dans un sourire gêné.

-Hmpf...ce n'est pas étonnant. J'aurais du penser à l'idée du masque dès mon plus jeune âge moi aussi...cela m'aurait évité bien des pots de colle...vous auriez pu vous montrer plus souvent senpai, on aurait partagé notre lot de fans ! sermonna gentiment le brun.

Kakashi rit de bon cœur et remonta son masque sur son nez tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie. Il s'adressa à son fils qui s'intéressait à Sasuke ouvrant la porte devant son père et lui.

-Allez bonhomme, nous allons te donner un prénom, hein ?

Il passa la porte puis s'arrêta un instant pour se tourner vers Sasuke, lui offrant son fameux sourire smiley en accents circonflexes pour lui dire :

-Oh et au fait Sasuke...entre beaux gosses, on peut se tutoyer.

Sasuke se contenta de laisser filtrer un sourire amusé avant de réajuster son masque d'anbu sur son visage.

-Bien senpai.

* * *

_**Elle **_avait décidé que le prénom de l'enfant serait Tenkei. Don des cieux, cadeau du ciel, ressource..._**elle **_trouvait que ça se déclinait à la perfection avec le thème donné par le clan des Hatake. Il avait approuvé sans broncher en souriant. Après autant d'années de bienveillance il était temps que le fruit de tout leurs efforts se produise. Son père avait la planté la graine, il avait veillé à sa croissance et voilà.

Voilà le cadeau des cieux qui arrivait en couche-culotte, d'un sourire sans dents et qui réussissait à tirer une esquisse de sourire à Sasuke qui se vantait d'avoir son premier élève si jeune. Tenkei était le premier d'une génération qui s'agrandirait à la vitesse de l'éclair et qui pousserait pour remplacer les tournesols fanés et desséchés de ses ancêtres à son tour.

Son fils courait du haut de ses deux ans dans les rues bondées de Konoha pour se jeter entre les jambes de Naruto qui le récupérait au vol, le faisant voltiger dans les airs pour faire entendre à tout le village les premiers cris de la prochaine génération.

Kakashi se souvenait pourquoi. Il se souvenait pourquoi il avait fait la liste des choses que lui avait léguées son père et qu'il détestait. C'était parce que son fils le détesterait certainement à son tour plus tard, et ce pour bien des raisons.

Pour ne lire que des livres à l'intrigue plus que douteuse.

Pour arriver en retard à la cérémonie des remises de diplôme.

Pour avoir des excuses bidons à chaque fois qu'il arriverait en retard pour l'entrainer.

Et à son tour, des années plus tard, le grand Tenkei sera assis lamentablement à terre dans une chambre d'hôpital à se demander pourquoi avait-il mérité tout cela..Le ninja copieur récupéra son fils, baisa rapidement son front avant de pousser les mèches argentées qui naissaient sur son crâne de façon de plus en plus rebelles.

-Ah désolé fiston...on va se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau...et tu vas certainement me haïr toute ta vie pour ça.

En retrait, _**elle **_les regardait évoluer avec à ses côtés Sasuke qui surveillait du coin de l'œil la gloutonnerie de son hokage de meilleur ami. Le soleil frappait de toute sa chaleur ce jour-là et l'anbu brun suffoquait sous son masque : à croire que Naruto prenait un malin plaisir à le balader dehors alors qu'il faisait une chaleur de plomb...

-Dis-moi, Sasuke-kun...

Le brun stoppa sa rancune contre le blond pour se tourner vers la femme qui se tenait près de lui.

-Oui ?

-Maintenant que Kakashi se balade sans son masque, crois-tu que j'ai des raisons de me méfier de lui et des femmes qui l'entourent ?

Sasuke se permit un rire discret et bas au simple souvenir de l'état lamentable de son ex-sensei lorsqu'elle avait osé dire de son fils qu'il était "le nouvel homme de sa vie", ne comprenant pas par là qu'elle en avait désormais deux-et non pas qu'il avait été remplacé. Le-dit sensei leur faisait d'ailleurs signe de les rejoindre avec un sourire aussi large que celui de Naruto. L'Uchiha réajusta son masque pour laisser passer un peu d'air qu'apportait une brise fraîche bienvenue puis s'avança en même temps qu'_**elle**_. Et alors qu'ils rattrapaient Tenkei, Kakashi et Naruto, Sasuke répondit de sa voix lente et basse mais ferme :

-Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire à ce sujet, Rin.

_**Elle **_se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, accourant pour rejoindre le champ de tournesols fleuris qui tournaient la tête vers _**elle**_, le soleil.


End file.
